Abstract: The goal of the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core (BBC) is to collaborate with Center for Translational Viral Oncology (CTVO) investigators and other core scientists to enhance the quality of the research undertaken by the investigators in the proposed CTVO. The Core personnel have been selected because of their expertise in relevant areas of Biostatistics and Bioinformatics that is specifically required for the CTVO projects and to foster team work in basic and translational research. The Core will provide support in all stages of the research, beginning with the formulation of the research questions, experimental design, data collection, analysis and interpretation, as well as writing of reports and dissemination of results. It will be apparent from this proposal that Core personnel have played a significant role in planning and data analyses for the proposed experiments. The exact nature of the collaboration will depend on the science specifics and the project needs. In addition to direct support of the projects and other Cores, senior statisticians and bioinformaticians will also focus on the development of statistical methods and bioinformatics tools related to the needs of the projects in the CTVO. To achieve this goal we will undertake the following specific Aims: 1: Provide biostatistics and bioinformatics expertise for the design of clinical, laboratory and genomic experiments and execution of the proposed CTVO projects; 2: Provide biostatistics and bioinformatics support on data management, analysis, visualization, integration and interpretation of data generated by the proposed CTVO projects; and 3: Undertake translational biostatistics and bioinformatics research to develop methodology tools to address any issues that could not be addressed by existing methods. The ultimate goal is to provide custom-made and innovative biostatistics and bioinformatics support to successfully execute and complete the projects proposed in this CTVO grant application.